<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt Toast by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224491">Burnt Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Control (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, both too distracted with each other to notice anything else, dylan is ready to leave, happy marriage, i want my maried fics to be as fluffy as possible, spoilers for main game and dlcs, still a couple of useless lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early morning and Emily is having a little trouble getting ready as she has one major distraction: Jesse Faden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Faden/Emily Pope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse let out a wide yawn as she curled her arms in a stretch over her shoulders. Though she wanted to stay in bed a little longer there was nothing keeping her there.</p><p>
Through the open bedroom door she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Her bare feet barely made a sound as she padded down the hallway of her home on her way to the kitchen.</p><p>
Originally the kitchen and living room had both only had single doorways opening them up to the rest of the home. On purchasing the house, Jesse had torn down those walls down so that both rooms were completely open to the hallway and each other.</p><p>
Open was the theme of the middle portion of the home. She did not want any walls in her life and the same went for her house.</p><p>
At the turn into the kitchen she paused to take in a glorious sight.</p><p>
Sunlight was coming through the window over the sink, casting a warm glow on the kitchen so that the colors of the room dazzled the senses. In the light she could almost smell the warm peach sorbet of the walls, feel the cool bite of the mint green countertops. Even the heavily distressed red of the cabinets looked brighter in the light.</p><p>
But the thing that shone the most was the woman working at the countertop. The sunlight cast a warm glow of light around her making her look like an ethereal being. A possible AI escaped from the FBC. But she was no AI, just a woman, a woman who had captured Jesse fully, heart, body, mind, and soul.</p><p>
Jesse folded her arms, her smile crooking to the side as she leaned against the door jam.</p><p>
Emily was already dressed for the day, having put on her work shirt, a starched white dress shirt, and pressed charcoal slacks. Even her short blonde hair was slicked back, a signal that she was fully in business mode.</p><p>
Jesse wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through that hair, mussing it up so that there was no semblance of order left in the strands.</p><p>
Pushing off the doorjamb she closed the space between herself and the woman. Emily was obviously thinking about other things as she didn’t notice Jesse’s approach till the woman had slid her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on Emily’s shoulder.</p><p>
“Hey.”</p><p>
“Morning.”</p><p>
Jesse’s voice was still husky with sleep as she let out a low sleepy moan. Emily’s voice was bright and perk like she’d been up for hours. Which she probably had. Jesse would have had to look in on Emily’s office to know if she’d spent any time in there that morning.</p><p>
But that wasn’t important to her just then as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she took in the scent of lemon zest and eucalyptus. She always meant to ask Emily what she used to smell that way, but she always forgot as the scent filled her mind, leaving it cloudy and relaxed.</p><p>
Turning in her arms, Emily planted a soft kiss on Jesse’s lips before saying, “I was about to put in your toast. How brown do you want it?”</p><p>
“I like it to crunch in a way that makes you worry you’re going to shred your gums.”</p><p>
Emily laughed, the closeness of their bodies making Jesse’s chest vibrate in time with hers.</p><p>
‘Got it. So this much?” She set the timer. “Or is that too much?”</p><p>
Jesse reached past her to push the toast down before swiveling Emily away from the counter.</p><p>
“When did you leave the bed?”</p><p>
Emily’s smile was soft, the light coming in from the kitchen window making her look like she belonged in a field with sheets of linen fluttering around her.</p><p>
“You were dead to the world and I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>
“I would rather you woke me up than wake up to an empty bed,” Reaching up, she caressed the corner of Emily’s mouth with her thumb, “You know I like a morning cuddle.”</p><p>
Emily laughed lightly as placed her hand on Jesse’s chest, “You would have made me late.”</p><p>
Jesse reached up, pressing the hand to her heart before lifting it to her lips, “I’m sure the Director would have let you off with a warning.”</p><p>
Emily’s mouth opened with an amused smile before Jesse leaned in for another kiss. It was as intoxicating as the first time, making Jesse’s senses buzz like whenever she cleansed an object.</p><p>
As Jesse’s hands slide down Emily’s waist she felt the woman stop her as she tried to untuck her shirt, “You are going to make me late.”</p><p>
Jesse grinned over Emily’s lips as she managed to slip her hand under the woman’s shirt, feeling her body shiver under her touch.</p><p>
“And you should take advantage of being married to the Director.”</p><p>
Emily let out pleased “mm” as Jesse’s hands slid around to her back where she ran her fingers up the length of her spine. The act sent a shiver up the length of her wife’s body as she let out a low moan.</p><p>
“You know I can’t. People will say I’m getting preferential treatment.”</p><p>
She sounded out of breath as Jesse felt her head spin with the same feeling.</p><p>
“You are,” Jesse pressed her lips along Emily’s jawline before moving down the length of her neck, “You think I touch anyone else like this?”</p><p>
She felt Emily’s body press into hers as she gave in to her touch.</p><p>
Her breath was hot against Emily’s skin as she whispered into her ear, “Would you say my mouth is a factory and its product is satisfaction?”</p><p>
Emily’s hands touched Jesse’s chest as she pushed her back to give her a raised eyebrow look, “What?”</p><p>
Jesse laughed lightly at the reaction, “It’s just something I heard recently.”</p><p>
Emily laughed lightly as she rested her forehead against Jesse’s chest, “That is so cringe it’s good.”</p><p>
“I know. That’s exactly what I thought.”</p><p>
Pulling her in a hug, the two started to sway together as Emily traced her fingers along the length of Jesse’s arm. Closing her eyes, she let herself feel only the soft touch of Emily’s fingers as they lightly brushed her skin. It felt like a cold mote of light tracing over her skin.</p><p>
Shivering, she took Emily’s hands in hers as she held them up to her mouth as she blew warm air on them, “Why are your hands always so cold?”</p><p>
Emily’s expression was apologetic as she let out an embarrassed, “Sorry.”</p><p>
“No, it’s fine. Just gives me an excuse to hold your hands so I can “warm them up.”</p><p>
Emily laughed, “I seem to remember you using that excuse back before we started dating.”</p><p>
“And I recall it took you forever to notice I kept holding your hand long after it was warm.”</p><p>
‘That’s because it felt nice.”</p><p>
Jesse smiled as she interlaced her fingers with Emily’s, “It does.”</p><p>
The two started to sway, moving in time with a music only they could hear. As they danced Jesse held Emily’s hand to her chest so they both could feel the steady beat of her heart.</p><p>
In that moment nothing else existed. Not the bureau. Not the Director or the Head of Research. It was just them: Emily and Jesse and the feeling of—</p><p>
“Burnt toast.”</p><p>
Jesse’s eyes came open as she was brought back to reality with the sound of her brother’s voice telling her, “Jesse, you’ve burned the toast.”</p><p>
Both women turned to look as Dylan pulled the chunks of black bread from the toaster with his fingers, “Hot. Hot.”</p><p>
After dropping them in the sink, he turned to fix them both with a frown, “You could have started a fire.”</p><p>
As one they both let out a, “Sorry, Dylan.”</p><p>
Letting out a disgruntled groan he stomped out of the room, grumbling under his breath about “newly weds…useless…lost in their own world…”</p><p>
Jesse smiled as she turned her attention back to Emily. The woman was frowning as she looked at the smoking toast.</p><p>
“I’m sorry I burned your breakfast.”</p><p>
Jesse turned Emily’s chin to look at her as she reminded her, “We ruined it together.”</p><p>
Emily’s laugh was light, “You’re right.”</p><p>
Though she wanted to stay like this forever, Jesse knew she couldn’t, as she placed a light kiss on the tip of Emily’s nose, “I better go get ready. Can’t have the Director showing up later than the Head of Research. What would people say?”</p><p>
Emily laughed as Jesse left the kitchen. As she headed back to their bedroom she heard Emily call after her, “They would probably say the Director has trouble getting out of bed.”</p><p>
Jesse turned, walking backwards as she called back, “They wouldn’t be wrong. I’m always reluctant to leave the places you are.”</p><p>
Spinning back her eyes scanned past the “Hall of Photos” as Dylan liked to call it. Along the hall between the home’s entry way and the master bedroom was where the family had hung up most of their important memories. Images of Jesse and Emily at their wedding. Photos of them standing under a flower arch as they said their vows with Dylan standing in the center officiating. Behind Jesse, her best man, Simon Arish had been captured bawling his eyes out.</p><p>
A nearby photo showed the couple cutting their wedding cake. Emily looked bloodthirsty as she stabbed the knife into the pastry with Jesse at the back wearing a panicked expression as she reached out as if to try and stop her.</p><p>
Past the wedding photos were images of Jesse, Emily, and Dylan standing outside their ranch home on the first day of moving in together. More images chronicled the journey of getting the home ready for them, photos of them covered in stucco and paint, wood varnish, or standing over the sink to enjoy a quick meal of pizza before getting back to work.</p><p>
After that came the collection of holiday photos. There was an image of the three of them standing in front of the Christmas tree and Menorah wearing holiday sweaters. Jesse stood to the left wearing a sweater that said “Naughty.” Emily was on the right with the words “Nice” on hers, and Dylan stood in the center with the words “somewhere in between” emblazoned on his.</p><p>
The memory brought a smile to Jesse’s face as she recalled how against wearing the sweater Dylan had been. In the end he was the one to suggest they wear the sweaters for a holiday picture they could, “Use for the holiday post card.” They didn’t, but the image now hung on the wall as a reminder of the memory.</p><p>
All the image held happy memories for them, something she hadn’t ever thought she’d find again after the AWE. Not that her life had been that happy before the AWE. Dylan had been the only bright spot in her life at that time. Now she had several bright spots: Dylan, Emily, her job at the bureau, her friends like Arish.</p><p>
It wasn’t the family she’d had growing up, or the one she’d imagined while searching for her brother, but it was the family she’d always wanted. The one she’d always needed.</p><p>
As her heart swelled she realized there was just one thing missing that would make the perfection all the more perfect.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
Emily dropped the knife she was using as Jesse burst into the kitchen suddenly.</p><p>
“Jesse, I thought you--.”</p><p>
“I want to have a puppy.”</p><p>
Emily blinked, looking both stunned and confused, “Right—right now? Wait, no. Have a puppy?”</p><p>
Jessed nodded, too excited to fully recognize her mistake, “I love our little family so much. You, me, and Dylan. I love you all so much, but I feel like I still have so much love left to give. I’d like to give it to a puppy. Our puppy.”</p><p>
Emily still didn’t completely look to understand what was happening as she said, “Are we actually talking about a baby dog or…?”</p><p>
Dylan passed then as Jesse turned to call after him, Dylan, how do you feel about us getting a dog?”</p><p>
“I’m not going to be the one to clean up after it.”</p><p>
She laughed, “That’s fine.” Turning back to Emily she practically beamed as she said, “We’re all going to train it. We’re in this together after all.”</p><p>
The grumble that came from Dylan made it seem like he wasn’t so thrilled about that idea.</p><p>
“Aren’t you going to be late for work?”</p><p>
His question jolted Jesse back to reality as she hurried out of the room, “Shit!”</p><p>
“You don’t have time for a shower,” called Emily in reminder.</p><p>
“I’m going to have to risk it; I don’t want to go into work smelling like the Ashtray Maze again.”</p><p>
As she ran past the wall of photos her bright smile returned. Soon enough they’d be adding new image to their wall of memories.</p><p>
<i>I can’t wait.</i></p><p>
____</p><p>Bonus</p><p>The family adopted a rescue poodle two weeks later.</p><p>
“I heard poodles make really good companions and I thought you’d have fun doing its hair, Dylan.”</p><p>
Her let out a low grumble but she could tell from the little twitch at the corner of his mouth he liked the idea.</p><p>
It wasn’t until they got the dog home that they realized they’d forgotten something important.</p><p>
Emily had made sure they’d dog proofed the home. That they’d gotten plenty of food, a dog bed, and bowls for its food and water. They even got it some toys.</p><p>
But as the dog sat serenely in the middle of the living room Emily let out a surprised “Oh” as she realized, “We never decided on a name.”</p><p>
“I wanted to call it North, for North star,” stated Jesse.</p><p>
“No way,” Dylan’s expression was sour as he suggested, “Brinstar. Like from Metroid.”</p><p>
Emily didn’t want to get in the middle of the sibling debate as she left them to fight it out. This went on for two days as they ended up just calling the dog “boy” in the interim.</p><p>
One morning Jesse went out to the backyard to enjoy her morning coffee on the deck. Dylan was already out there playing with the dog. He hadn’t yet seemed to notice her as he called to the dog by various pet names like, “Sweetheart” and “Cupcake.”</p><p>
Jesse smiled, grinning over her mug as she watched her brother play.</p><p>
“Who’s a precious boy? Who’s my perfect angel? Who’s my little darling?”</p><p>
The boy paused in petting the dog. Turning back, his gaze connected with Jesse’s as they both seemed to come to the same thought at the same time.</p><p>
“That’s it.”</p><p>
At the end of the day, Emily came home from work to find Jesse and Dylan both calling out to the dog, “Come here, Darling. Over here, Darling. No, Darling, that’s not a toy.”</p><p>
Emily’s expression was concerned as she came into the livingroom.</p><p>
“Please don’t tell me we’ve found a name for the dog.”</p><p>
Jesse smiled, not seeming to notice the worried look in her wife’s eyes, “We have. Dylan and I both think it’s perfect.” She leaned in as she confided in her, “And I think Dylan gets some satisfaction from ordering the dog around.”</p><p>
‘But…Darling? We can’t actually be naming our dog after--.”</p><p>
“We’re not naming him after anyone,” stated Dylan, his expression hard, before softening as he turned back to the dog, “He’s his own person. Named for what he is—my little darling.”</p><p>
Emily let out a little whimper as she closed her eyes, seemingly unable to take in the sight anymore, “This is going to be so awkward.”</p><p>
“Come on, Darling,” Dylan leapt up to his feet as the dog let out an excited bark, “Let’s go outside. Come on, Darling, come outside and go potty.”</p><p>
Through the sliding glass door they could still hear his voice as he called to the dog, “Do your business, Darling. Darling, do your business.”</p><p>
Emily let out a low groan as she buried her face in Jesse’s chest.</p><p>
“I’m going to have nightmares about this.”</p><p>
Jesse held her close as she rubbed the back of her head sympathetically.</p><p>
“Probably, but Dylan is happy. And I think that’s a really good thing.”</p><p>
Emily let out a small sigh as she turned her head to look out the glass doors to the backyard where Dylan was running back and forth with the dog. He did look really happy, the most happy he’d looked since waking up.</p><p>
Smiling Emily wrapped her arms around Jesse’s waist as she let out one final sigh as her body relaxed.</p><p>
“I guess it’s not that big a deal. I’ll get used to it.”</p><p>
Just as she decided that the door opened as Dylan and the dog came back into the house. With a happy bark the dog charged at the two women, leaping up as it put its paws on Emily’s shoulders as it proceeded to lick at her face.</p><p>
“Aw, Darling is giving you kisses.”</p><p>
Emily let out a distressed sound as she pushed the dog away. “No. I can’t do this. It’s too weird.”</p><p>
As Emily hurried from the room Dylan laughed as Jesse turned back to fix him with a displeased frown.</p><p>
He shrugged, “What? I’m still training him. He’s still a bad boy. Isn’t that right, Darling?”</p><p>
The dog barked.</p><p>
Jesse shook her head before turning away as she headed after her wife.</p><p>
“Emily, I’m sorry. Please don’t lock yourself in your room, let’s talk. Emily.”</p><p>
As the couple dealt with the issue on their own, Dylan knelt down to the dog’s level as he started to rub its face between his hands.</p><p>
“Who’s a good boy? Who’s the best boy?”</p><p>
Smiling he hugged the dog close as he let out a contented sigh.</p><p>
Dylan really was happy. The happiest he’d ever been. After seventeen years, probably even longer than that, he finally had the family he’d always dreamed of. The family he’d always wanted.</p><p>
Standing, he patted his leg as he told the dog, ‘Come, Darling, let’s see if we can’t show Emily the benefits of you having that name.”</p><p>
With a bark of agreement the dog followed as the two headed off together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>